


Let it Rip

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempting to go to battle, Bernadetta needs a hug, Beyblades, Chapter 1, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Housewife Moment, M/M, Multi, Pre-Time Skip, Triggers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Byleth has to intervene after an unlikely trigger sets Bernadetta off. Oh. And the people fighting in the mock battle are decided.





	Let it Rip

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

As it would turn out, getting into position was the easy part. Actually getting to the battle though, that was just a touch harder.

“Who brought the beyblades?” someone (a gray-haired boy) announced, launcher and beyblade in hand. Judging by the way that’s it’s held, he looks quite proficient. Which was all the more scary when he began launching them at people. 

Even I had more care when casting my spells during the time in this crazy lady’s army. Sure, everything I have in my arsenal is a bit on the questionable side. But that doesn’t st-

“Ashe, if that spinning top come even within an inch of Lady Edelgard, I will have your spine.” Hubert barked, a hand finding its way to the dark mage's back.

"Hubert, you don't have to go that far." a voice announced, locks of orange being made out. He gets a huff, which is more than enough. Which brings both their gaze’s back to their professor. “Who’s going to be fighting in this battle?”

Byleth looked over her options.

Outside of herself, Edelgard was an obvious shoe-in. So was Dorothea. Of course, putting her in would suggest favoritism on the professor’s part. Which was no means her intention at all. Bonding time can come some other day. Bernadetta might be a good idea… if she was anywhere to be found.

“Crud.” Byleth muttered, turning to Edelgard. “Do you by any chance know where Bernadetta went?”

At first, all she got was a deep breath. Eventually, the house leader’s gaze shifted to the battleground itself.

“Shit.” Edelgard muttered, pulling Byleth her way. “Bernadetta’s mental state isn’t… let’s just say, great.”

Oh boy.

“While it is probably best to ask her directly after this, Bernadetta hasn’t had the greatest of childhoods.” the house leader whispered. All she got was a nod, especially since Byleth and Sothis were enroute. Okay, the latter was in a mood. Mostly because she was in the middle of a boss fight and wanted to finish it up. Fair enough. “Bernadetta!”

Bernadetta swiveled around, a large smile carved into her face. Judging by the rest of her body, that definitely isn’t normal.

“Oh! Ms Eisner!” the archer announced, smile unchanging in the face of her own teacher. Doesn’t help that she has a whole bunch of beyblades and their launchers. “I believe you should hold on-”

Byleth took a deep breath, slapping the girl. A glare from Sothis

“Bernadetta, I have no clue what’s going on with you at the moment.” Byleth explained, helping her student back up. The smile on her face had disappeared, beyblades and launchers no longer in hand. “Could you maybe tell me?”

Bernadetta took a deep breath. This was already hard enough, but adding in the embarrassment of going full-on ‘housewife’ on another student.

“When I’m stressed, sometimes my mind regresses back to ‘then’.” she whispered, watery eyes ready to burst forth. Yet, Byleth put a hand on her back and let her arms wrap around. “Almost every night… I’m back there.”

She got a deep breath, the hug getting just a teensy bit tighter. Warmth seeped in, easing the archer’s worries. A tiny bit. More than enough to get her ready for this coming battle.

“I understand.” Byleth whispered, ending their embrace for the moment. “Right now, I need your help in this mock battle. Do you think you can do that?”

Bernadetta looked away. Sure, she had just blown her initial opportunity. Why was she getting offered a second chance? Maybe that was just the nature of Byleth.

“I think I can.” she muttered, pulling the bow off her back and straddling it in her hands. A smile formed on Byleth’s face.

“Good.” the professor answered. “Get into position.”

Bernadetta nodded, finding her place right beside Edelgard for the moment. A deep breath followed.

“You alright?” the house leader whispered, what looked to be a nod being her response. Right after, Ferdinand and Dorothea joined them. Then, Byleth and Sothis. But there was just one more preparation in order at the moment.

“3DS.” Byleth whispered. Reluctantly, Sothis handed over the device. She watched the professor slip it into a pocket.

“I made sure to save, of course.” Sothis muttered, letting a hand grab hold of Byleth’s. A nod, then staring out into the distance. Manuela looked to be helping with a diaper change of all things, while Dimitri was going over final directions to his teammates. Thankfully, both were finished quite quickly. Now, we can finally begin this battle.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for not killing me last entry. Your kindness is well appreciated.
> 
> As for this, the hardest part was simply deciding how exactly I was going to break the news to Byleth. Yes, this would work a lot better in a more private situation. But that isn't how real life works. Yes, this means this won't be the last of these we'll have. Far from it.
> 
> Next up, we have the finale of chapter 1 in the form of the mock battle. Oh boy.


End file.
